Love Or Pain
by RKOCena19
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton seem to be so happy together. But for some reason, John can not let go of his painful past and Randy has no clue that the man who hurt John is back in his life. Will Randy's love save John? Or will he go back to all the pain he went through? John/Randy John/Wade Adam/Chris Other pairings


**Randy Orton sighed as he watched his boyfriend John Cena get up from the bed again and to leave him all alone again. He just hated it when John had to go and he really wanted John to live with him. He just wanted them to be together but he knew that John had his doubts because of what his ex-boyfriend did to him in the past when he had moved in with him. Randy didn't want to think of that day when he had found John crying and his body covered in bruises and cuts. Randy would never ever forgive that man for what he had done to John; but now he wasn't worried about that and he just felt his heart break a little wherever John just goes…..**

**Randy sat up slowly in the bed and he covered his sweating body with the covers. He and John had just made passionate love to one another and they always loved it. "John, please don't go…." Randy said quietly as he watched John getting his clothes on and he desperately just wanted to sleep with John in his arms. "I just hate it when you leave me all on my own. Why don't you just move in?"**

**John turned to him and gave him an sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Randy. But you know why I can't…." John said moving closer to him and he kissed his forehead softly. "I have my reasons. It's not that I don't trust you. Because I do trust you with all my heart. It just that…."**

**John trailed off from explaining to him and Randy didn't want him thinking about it. So he decided to drop the subject. "Okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up again." He hugged John and he didn't want to let him go at all. "Anyway, are you going to be doing anything tomorrow?"**

**John thought for a moment and he remembered that he had plans to go to lunch with Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho. "Well, I'm having lunch with Adam and Chris." John saw Randy frown a little at the mention of Chris' name as the two of them really disliked each other and John was hoping one day that they could be friends. "I know you two don't get along. So you properly don't want to come with me."**

**As much as Randy didn't like Chris, he really wanted to be with John almost all the time. Hell, he would even cling to John and attach himself to him. "Actually, I would love to lunch with you and the others. Well, mainly you and Adam!" Randy chuckled softly and John actually smiled a little at him. "And if you want me to, I can try to get along with Chris. But don't blame me if we fight or bicker again. Let we always do."**

**John grinned and kisses him on his lips very lovingly. "Thank you, Randy." John beamed at him and he squeezed Randy's hand. "Well, I should get going now. Oh, you can come over to mine before we go to lunch if you want to."**

"**Sure, I would love to, John." Randy said to him honestly. "I love you, John."**

**John hesitated for a second as he thought back to his ex and he pushed that memory to the back of his head. "I love you too, Randy. I love you so much." He said, kissing him and they just remained for that for a few peaceful and loving moments.**

**John pulled away from the kiss and he let go of Randy's hand. He turned away from Randy and it really pained Randy to see him out of the door. He watched John walk out of the room and he closed the door behind. Randy sighed sadily and he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. Waiting for tomorrow to come….**

**The next morning, John woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door and he glanced over at his alarm clock. He cursed under his breath and he saw that it was eleven-thirty. It must have been Randy knocking and John wondered if he had been out there for a while. John could just imagine Randy's pissed off look on his face when he would open the front door and John would have to apologize for taking so long due to being asleep. But they would happily make up after that. It was just how they were with each other.**

**John yawned and he rubbed his eyes. He had to say that having sex with Randy last night was just so wonderful and amazing for him. Randy always knew what buttons to push to get John into bed with him and especially by using that deep, low, sexy voice of his. Just thinking about it was turning John on. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard another knock at the door and he threw his covers off of himself; getting out of the bed quickly. He got on a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a green hood and he rushed down the stairs to answer the door.**

"**Coming!" John called as he reached the door and he swung open the front door. "Randy, I am so sor-"**

**He froze and his lower lip quivered as he stared at the man who was in front of him and he just wanted to slam the door in his face. This man was his ex-boyfriend, the man who hurt him, the man who cut him, the man who bruised him and the man who John never wanted to see again. He managed to break up with him from the encouragement from Randy, Adam and a few of his other friends about six months again and this man was Wade Barrett. John and Wade had been dating for over three years and everything was going perfect for the both of them. Until, Wade suddenly changed when John moved in with him and he started to hurt him a lot. It was like this person wasn't the Wade that he knew anymore.**

**And now Wade was standing in front of him and in front of his house. John gulped nervously and he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. "W-Why are you here, Barrett?" John asked, Wade frowned when John call him Barrett and John didn't dare call him by his first name. He used to call him by his name when they were together but now he didn't want to call this monster by his first name. "C-Can you please just leave me alone?"**

**Wade sighed softly and he knew that John was really hating him a lot. But he just wanted to talk to John about what happened between the both of them on that day. "John, please," Wade said calmly as he took a step closely to John and John took a step back from him in fear. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you, John. Just listen to me. I just want to talk to you."**

**John shook his head and he grabbed his wallet and house keys off of the side, shoving past Wade quickly to get away from him. "Well, I don't ever want to talk to you again, Wade!" John was really upset and he stormed off to get to Randy's place, muttering under his breath. "I wish I never date him in the first place. God, how could I have been so stupid?"**

**Wade sighed and he wondered if he could ever get John to forgive him for what he did to him. But he was having a feeling that was never going to happen. He wanted to follow John to try to calm him down but he just knew that he would just make things a lot worse if he did…..**

**When John arrived at Randy's apartment, his eyes were watering as he had thought back to what Wade had done to him and John just wanted Randy to hold him. He wanted him to comfort him, to support him, to love him, to care for him and to never let him go. When John was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open and Randy was standing there with a warm, gentle smile on his face. He looked like he was about to leave his apartment to go to John's house and John whimpered slightly.**

**Randy blinked in confusion when he saw John in front of him and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Huh? John? Why are you- Woah!" Randy cried out in surprise when John hugged him tightly and Randy could feel him trembling as he hugged him back gently. "Hey, you're shaking, John. Are you alright? Did something happen to you?"**

**John bit his lip and he buried his face into Randy's chest. "Can you just hold me like this for a little longer, Randy?" John murmured quietly. "Please…."**

"**Sure…. Anything for you, John." Randy replied, holding him softly for a while longer and he wondered what had happened to make John act like this.**

**He just hoped that it wouldn't be anything that would cause trouble for their relationship in the future….**

**This is a short chapter to a new story that I am writing! I hope all you guys will enjoy it! I have a question for you guys! What do you think happened in the past to make Wade hurt John? You can put your answers in your reviews if you want to!**


End file.
